Team Imperial
Team Imperial is one of the Teams in Pokemon Horseshoe, alongside Team Racism, however unlike Team Racism, Team Imperial is g o o d. despite being good, they still stop you and get in your way, and have battles with you because they want to see if you can defend yourself, and if you are worthy of protecting the region like them. History Team Imperial was formed long ago when the region of Soufica was in pure chaos and needed to be protected. Team Imperial fought against an enemy region and won, by using Valiant Pokemon. Appearance All of the Team Imperial members wear full sets of armor, so its impossible to tell their gender unless they speak, some however wear only a bit of armor or do not wear armor at all. Pokemon Team Imperial mainly uses knight/misc or Dragon Pokemon. Krabby and Kingler Nidoran, Nidorino, Nidorina, Nidoqking and Nidoqueen Slowking Combee and Vespiquen Rhyhorn Phanpy and Donphan Cufant and Copperajah Ponya and Rapidash Mudbray and Mudsdale Scyther and Scizor Shelmet and Accelgor Karrablast and Escavalier Riolu and Lucario Ralts, Kirlia, Gallade and Gardevoir Pawniard and Bisharp Honedge, Doublade and Aegislash Soufican Golett and Soufican Golurk Shieldon and Bastiodon Cranidos and Rampardos Budew, Roselia and Roserade Aron, Lairon and Aggron Trapinch, Vibrava and Flygon Bagon, Shelgon and Salamence Axew, Fraxure and Haxorus Oshawott, Dewott and Samurott Soufican Patrat, Soufican Watchog, Badgeregal Rookidee, Corvisquire and Corviknight Golisopod Galarian Farfetchd and Sirfetchd Falinks Daggy, Dirogue and Beoroar Known Members Sir Goemon - a Samurai with a pompadour and a sassy personality but a pure heart, his favorite hobby is to steal from the rich and give to the poor. he specializes in Bug type Pokemon and his ace is a Golisopod. Dame Pylae - a very rowdy and intense female Gladiator, her favorite hobby is Pokemon battling. she specializes in Fighting type Pokemon and her ace is a Gallade, but her favorite Pokemon is Falinks. Sir Percival - a very straight laced and serious knight, he wears a full body armor except the helmet. he barely shows any emotions at all, his main duty is to keep an eye on Prince Arthur and protect him since he is too young. although he admires and respects Tudora, he cant deny the fact that she does not have the best of intents and helps Arthur confront her, he secretly views Arthur as his own son. he specializes in Steel types and his ace is a Bisharp. Empress Tudora - Leader of Team Imperial. at first she seems to be good, however as time goes on she starts acting weird and its discovered that she goes against everything her bloodline originally stood for, she wants to put Soufica in chaos again so that she can take all the credit for saving it, and make Team Imperial relevant once again, her ace is a Roserade. Prince Arthur - the only son of Tudora, initially he wears super formal prince clothes, but as time goes on he realizes that he wants to dress however he wants, and that he no longer wants to stand for his mothers actions. Trivia * this team kinda serves as the Team Skull or Team Yell for Pokemon Horseshoe, however Team Imperial is drastically different because of its aesthetic. Category:Teams Category:Pokemon Horseshoe